


Snot-Nosed

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because We All Need It, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sherlock gets sick and demands that Wato take care of her.





	Snot-Nosed

**Author's Note:**

> After [_Feed a Cold, Starve a Fever_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100688), JJacatcat mentioned a fic where Sherlock gets sick and Wato takes care of her, and this is the end result. XP  
>  You don't need to read _Feed a Cold, Starve a Fever_ to read this, but they're like...companion pieces, I guess.
> 
> As usual, I don't have a beta, so feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes.

Peace. Quiet. Solitude.

The sun slowly filled the room with its warm light, while birds chirped happily outside. Wato sighed contently as she snuggled further into the warmth of her blanket. It was one of her off days and after the last couple of cases with Sherlock, she intended to take full advantage of it. No cases. No work. No bodies. No-

“Wato. Wato. Wato!”

Wato sighed, recognizing the tone in Sherlock’s voice. The detective wanted something from her and usually, Wato would cave and give in, but not today. No, today, Wato was not dealing with this.

Instead, she burrowed herself further into her blankets and kept her eyes shut. She then turned away from where she believed Sherlock was standing and pretended to still be sleeping. Wato knew Sherlock couldn’t be tricked by this, but she was hoping the detective would get the message and leave her alone.

Things fell silent for a moment and Wato smiled faintly, hoping that Sherlock understood, but that was short-lived and she soon felt herself being shaken.

“Wato. Wato. Wato!”

With every repetition of her name, Sherlock shook Wato once more. She did her best to ignore the constant jostling, but she knew that Sherlock was stubbornly persistent and would likely continue for the whole day, if Wato didn’t give in. She finally turned over, tossing her blanket aside to glare at Sherlock, who stared at her as if she had done nothing wrong.

“Sherlock, what is it?” asked Wato. “What do you want?”

“I’m sick.”

Wato stared blankly at Sherlock, trying to process her words and wondering if this was her attempt at a joke. Sherlock only stared back, never wavering either. Her only change in movement was her pulling her dressing gown around her tighter.

“I’m sick, Wato,” Sherlock repeated. “Sick.”

She waved her arms, making her dressing gown flap around her dramatically. Wato sighed upon seeing Sherlock beginning to pout, due to the lack of attention.

“I heard,” replied Wato. She turned away, covering herself with her blanket again. “Ms. Hatano probably has some soup. Go ask her for some.”

Sherlock scoffed. “I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t, Sherlock?”

“Can’t. She’s out of town.”

Wato groaned at this, suddenly recalling how Ms. Hatano had run around the place, making a big deal about how excited she was to go and visit one of her friends in Sendai. Normally, Wato was fine with dealing with Sherlock, having grown used to her, but to have to deal with a sick Sherlock on her day off was something she wasn’t looking forward to. However, Wato knew she couldn’t just leave the detective to fend for herself and she soon found herself sitting up in bed.

“What do you need me to do?” asked Wato.

Sherlock immediately leapt onto the bed, causing Wato to jump in surprise. She then laid down, bringing her knees to her chest, like a small child as she snuggled into the blanket.

“Take care of me.”

Wato couldn’t help but scoff and shake her head at Sherlock’s response. A laugh soon followed it and Wato’s irritation was soon replaced with an amused smile. Of course, Sherlock would give her an answer like that.

She looked down at Sherlock, who still hadn’t moved, and placed a hand on her forehead. She frowned upon realizing that Sherlock was burning up. Leaning over further to get a better look at her, she noticed that Sherlock’s gaze was uncharacteristically unfocused, and that she was doing her best to keep her sniffles quiet.

With a groan, Wato got out of bed and made her way towards one of her bags. She soon returned with a bottle of pills, which she placed on the bedside table next to Sherlock. Sherlock’s face scrunched up in disapproval when she saw the pills before knocking them to the ground. Wato looked between the bottle and Sherlock, sighing with her arms crossed.

“Sherlock, you need to take some medicine,” scolded Wato. She picked up the bottle and tried to hand it to Sherlock, who only pushed her hand away. “You probably have a cold because of the rain yesterday.”

Sherlock shook her head childishly and turned away, pouting. “I don’t want to take them.”

Wato sighed. “Sherlock, you wanted me to take care of you, so you need to take some medicine.”

Sherlock remained turned away from Wato, but she shook her head. Wato walked around the bed and tried to hand them to Sherlock again, but Sherlock turned away once more.

“No,” Sherlock stated.

“Sherlock.”

“No!”

Wato sighed. “Fine,” she said, holding her hands up in surrender. “I’m gonna go make you some tea and soup. You can stay here and be sick then.”

“Fine,” pouted Sherlock.

“Fine,” Wato said in return.

She turned to walk away, leaving Sherlock to her tantrum. Once in the kitchen, Wato started with the tea first before moving on to making some soup. She was lucky that they still had some ingredients left since Wato hadn’t had a chance to go to the store this week. With everything in the pot, she left it there to cook as she prepared some tea for Sherlock and herself.

She returned to her bedroom shortly, teacups in hand, to find Sherlock in the same position as before. She was still pouting, but she sat up slowly when she saw Wato and took the teacup from her. Wato gave her a small smile and sat down on the bed, sipping her own tea.

“Glad you’ll at least drink some tea.”

Sherlock said nothing. Her pout grew even more as she aggressively blew on her tea before drinking it quickly. She then shoved the teacup back at Wato, who rolled her eyes at the action. Sherlock then pulled her knees back up to her chest and laid down again, pulling the blanket over her.

Wato let her be and went to check on the soup. With a few more touches, it was done, but Wato remained in the kitchen. She pulled out a few more ingredients and quickly made some tamagozake for Sherlock, before placing everything on a tray to carry up to the sick detective.

When she arrived, Sherlock was sitting up now, in the midst of a coughing session. Wato wanted to tell her to take some medicine again, but she knew how stubborn Sherlock was and decided against it. Instead, she handed the tray over to Sherlock, who took it quickly and began eating her soup. She didn’t say anything as she ate, but Wato spotted the slight smile on her face as the warm broth soothed her throat.

“You need anything else?” asked Wato.

Sherlock nodded. “Get me a book. This one.” Sherlock pulled a small slip of paper from somewhere and handed it to Wato. “Should be in my room somewhere.”

She said nothing more, turning her attention back to her soup. Wato went down to get the book and was grateful for the fact that she found it sitting on a table and not somewhere in one of Sherlock’s many mountains of things. She returned to found that Sherlock had finished her soup and was now sipping on her cup of tamagozake. Sherlock took the book from her without looking and tossed it haphazardly onto the bed.

“Aren’t you going to read it?”

Sherlock snorted. “No, you’re reading it.”

“Me?”

“You.”

“Why?”

Sherlock didn’t respond, but her nose scrunched up and her fingers tapped the side of the mug. She downed the rest of her tamagozake quickly and set the mug to the side. She then picked the book back up again and glanced between the empty side of the bed and Wato. Wato raised an eyebrow at Sherlock’s actions, but she eventually understood and moved to sit in the empty spot. Wato waited for Sherlock to say something, but she didn’t say a word as she shoved the book into Wato’s hands.

“What is it, Sherlock?” asked Wato. “I’m not you. I won’t know unless you tell me.”

Sherlock laid down, wrapping the blanket further around her. She glanced between Wato and the book, fidgeting with the edges of the blanket, before sighing.

“Read it to me,” Sherlock mumbled.

“Read it to you?”

Sherlock gave a small whine and covered her face with the blanket, not wanting to repeat her request. Wato stared at her curiously, not expecting the request or the actions that followed it. She wanted to ask, but she could see that it took a lot for Sherlock to even ask her, so she remained silent on the matter. Instead, she smiled and opened the book.

“Glory be to God for dappled things…”

Wato continued reading aloud, focusing on the words on the pages. It wasn’t long before she felt a sudden weight leaning against her and looked down to see that Sherlock had fallen asleep, snuggled against her side. Wato couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Sherlock at peace. Setting the book aside, she reached over to brush a stray lock of hair out away from her forehead. Sherlock stirred slightly at her touch, but settled down shortly afterwards. She gave a soft sigh.

“Thank you, Wato.”

Wato smiled contentedly at the words and pulled the blanket closer to Sherlock. Picking up the book again, she read in silence this time, letting Sherlock rest. Wato’s day off didn’t exactly go the way that she had hoped it would, but it didn’t go badly either. With the sun still filtering in through the window and the birds still chirping, Wato realized that her day off had gone better than expected. No cases. No work. No bodies.

And plenty of Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
